


20 Random Facts About Regulus Black

by Rosie_Rues



Series: The Rising Storm [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1978, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Random Facts... meme which <a href="http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/"><b>iulia_linnea</b></a> is collecting up to turn into a fic fest. Tootle over <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html?view=875377#t875377"> there</a> for a lovely list of recs and an explanation of the fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts About Regulus Black

1\. Until he went to Hogwarts, Regulus was terrified that Muggles were hiding under his bed, waiting to eat him. If he got too scared to sleep he would call for Sirius and his brother would come and share his bed and talk to him about Quidditch. Of course, it was Sirius who told him about the Muggles under the bed in the first place.

2\. Regulus is taller and stronger than most people realise. This is because he cultivates a languid slouch. If he stands up straight he looks just like his brother.

3\. His cousins still call him Reggie. He thinks it makes Bella sound creepy but doesn’t mind it from Narcissa.

4\. In his very first match as Slytherin beater, Regulus hit a bludger so perfectly it not only knocked Sirius right off his broom but sent him hurtling into the commentary box and Professor McGonagall’s arms. The Slytherins are still talking about it. Only Narcissa knows he was so surprised he almost fell off his own broom.

5\. He has always wanted a dog but his mother doesn't like them.

6\. Professor Slughorn once pinched his bum while he was leaning over a cauldron but he’s always been too embarrassed to tell anyone.

7\. Regulus has wanted to kill James Potter since 7.30am on the 6th October, 1972. This was two minutes after he had walked past the Gryffindor table and overheard Sirius tell Potter that he was better than a brother.

8\. If he ever needed to run away and pretend to be a Muggle, he could make a good living fixing motorbikes.

9\. He has already killed three people but he doesn't like to think about it. Late at night, though, he can't help remembering how the man cried when he realised his daughter was dead and how proud his own father was when he raised his wand...

But he doesn't think about _that_.

10\. Halfway through his second year, Regulus sat on Wilkes’ toad. Ever since then his classmates have referred to him as ‘Frogbottom’. Even though it’s not funny any more they keep it up because the inaccuracy is guaranteed to reduce Severus Snape to incoherent rage.

11\. He was desperately homesick for his entire first year at Hogwarts.

12\. He doesn’t want to die a virgin but has a nasty feeling it may be inevitable.

13\. The only Muggle food he will deign to eat is Marmite. He eats it straight from the pot, even though it makes his eyes burn.

14\. He’s the only person who’s ever seen his mother cry, last Easter, after the aurors took his father away.

15\. When he first noticed the spyholes Kreacher had drilled in his wall he put Quidditch posters over them because he thought it would be rude to fill them in. Six years later his whole room is covered in posters.

16\. He has very neat handwriting.

17\. He prefers cloudy nights because the stars all have familiar names and they remind him of his duty.

18\. He bites his nails at nights and uses diluted skele-gro on them so nobody will know in the morning.

19\. He can’t help stammering whenever he tries to lie to Severus.

20\. He’s always slept on his left side with his arm tucked underneath him and his feet sticking out from under the blankets because they get too hot. He can’t help thinking that it’s a stupid thing to be upset about, when the whole world is falling apart, but he can’t sleep properly on his back. He wonders how long it will be before his arm stops hurting. He’s getting very tired.


End file.
